User blog:EpicWikipedian/Should Bandipedia and Bandipedia Highlights move away from Wikia?
This blog has now closed. The result was that Bandipedia and Bandipedia Highlights would stay at Wikia. Firstly, let me start this blog off with the point of view from Bandipedia in general. This wiki has existed for over 6 years, though it was mostly inactive until early 2008. By late 2008, we had over 200 articles and even qualified for Wikia Spotlight. As of 15 February 2011, the site was taken over by Crashfreak99, and the wiki got better as more admins were promoted. On 11 November 2011, Bandipedia's companion site, Bandipedia Highlights, was created, and served to provide a news service rather than an encyclopedia as well as general entertainment and fun activities for everyone. Now, from EpicWikipedian's point of view. One day in November 2011, he came across this site, and even liked it so much that he joined Bandipedia. Then, a week later, he created Bandipedia Highlights, as a smile to what used to be his favourite hobby, Wikia. By the end of the month, he was even an administrator at Bandipedia, and began to clear up all of the mess that had formed during the wiki's hiatus until Crashfreak99 adopted the wiki. By late December 2011, the wiki was mostly spam-free, with all obvious cases of vandalism gone, and in early January 2012, he even helped remove the large amount of watermarked images on Bandipedia, although some still remain to this day. And, everything was perfectly fine at both wikis with plenty of visitors at both sites and a friendly set of Wikia Staff. But in late January 2012, everything changed. Wikia Staff introduced a technical update around then, which broke the flow of the navigation at a large number of wikis, not just Bandipedia and Bandipedia Highlights, and Bandipedia Highlights had it's navigation broke so badly that it had to be removed. Crashfreak99, the current site leader, has also kindly left a blog on Community Central, but only one person answered, and he was just a normal person not working for Wikia in any way, and didn't really help at all other than to say "all colours can be changed through theme designer", which is actually a total lie, in fact, the majority of colours have to be changed through MediaWiki messages and/or CSS/Javascript. Due to this, Bandipedia is now considering moving away from Wikia, bringing Bandipedia Highlights with it as well. Post a comment below stating whether you support, oppose, or are neutral about the change. The voting ends at 6:30AM on 10 February 2012 (GMT). If 50 - 90% of people agree, both wikis will be moved, and placeholders will continue to operate at Wikia, but under different names and with new site leaders (chosen at the discretion of Crashfreak99 and EpicWikipedian), in order to avoid interference with the new wikis. However, if more than 90% of people agree, both wikis will be moved and the original sites at Wikia will become unavailable. 3 February 2012 update: Wikia's methods of operation probably won't allow that to happen, but if everyone wants to move, there may be a better chance of that happening. 8 February 2012 update: Wikia has now found out about this blog. Hopefully they will bring back the navigation to how it was, but this is definitely not certain. Also, this is what caused some of the problems: If you are willing to pay to allow us to become independent, and if you support the change, please let us know by leaving a comment below. This is even better than moving to another service, but unfortunately it costs a lot of money so that is just a bonus if we decide to move. The following users have voted on this. Post a comment on this blog and we will list it in the section below as soon as possible. Against: #Nikel23 #Sannse #SeanWheeler #Klock101 #Unregistered 112.205.117.41 #Unregistered 144.136.197.75 #Unregistered 67.177.60.137 Neutral: #BandiCooper #The Magnum Master Support: #EpicWikipedian #Crashfreak99 #Zachc108 Category:Blog posts